


Fool For You

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another AU where while on the run, Arya comes into her own and Sandor is definitely intrigued.<br/>(Little moments as their relationship developed:<br/>{i. From Rivalry To Comfort,<br/>ii. Jealous Of Bastards,<br/>iii. Relaxing,<br/>iv. Enquiring Friends...<br/>v. ...Lead To Proposals})</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the idea:  
> Sandor and older!alpha! Arya  
> Travelling together, get to know each other and save each other.  
> -want little spoon spooning the big spoon...just cuz.  
> -Arya & Sandor meet up again with the Brotherhood and see Gendry again (Melisandre didn't appear in this AU)  
> -jealousy ensues  
> -then outdoor sex because my sleep-addled brain demands it (lol I'm terrible)  
> -and then fast forward to Kings Landing when all is well, Arya makes friends with Petyr, Tyrion and Varys. Their number one favourite activity? Trolling the hell out of Sandor  
> -Arya decides to propose

**i. From Rivalry To Comfort**

 

Sandor shivered violently despite the roaring fire, curling up trying to stay warm. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to stop his chattering teeth as he feigned sleep.

  
After a minute, he gave up and turned on his side facing the fire. He peeked beyond the flames and noticed the Stark Bitch on her back, grey eyes staring up unseeingly into the night sky. Sandor studied the young Wolf, the wild cropped hair that framed a dangerous face. Dangerous for she was growing into her beauty everyday as all newly flowered girls do. Except this girl was an alpha. A true alpha.  
  
Thinking about her suddenly had a question burning in his head.  
  
"Am I still on your list?" He asked.  
  
The sound of nature and the crackling fire was all that was heard as Sandor watched the Stark.  
  
"No." She finally replied.  
  
Sandor let out a breath of relief but frowned. "Why was I taken off?"  
  
"You saved my life thus earning yours taken off my list and in turn, I owe you one death." The Shewolf stated eerily before turning her head and peering at him ominously, "'For only death can pay for life' that is what a man once told me."  
  
"You meet the strangest fucking people in all of Westeros." Sandor griped.  
  
"You're not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself."   
  
"Hey, fuck off- I'm not the one with so much killer instinct, I could be the Stranger."  
  
Arya snorted, "That's weak coming from you." She turned back to look up at the night sky, "We're all killers. Some of us are just better at it than the rest."  
  
Sandor's ire drained away at this and he turned to look up at the sky. "Aye, why are you awake anyway?" He asked her curiously.  
  
"The chattering of your teeth is why." Arya huffed, glancing at him, "Are you that cold?"  
  
"I'm fucking freezing."  
  
~

  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
"I can't bloody well shut up when you're behind me!"  
  
"You're the one who asked." Arya pointed out, "now, shut up."  
  
Sandor wasn't going to admit that he was warm but it was just...strange being held like this. He had asked the Stark girl for help and she actually kept her word...by spooning him from behind, keeping the fire away but still being more than enough warmth.  
  
A hand suddenly cut off his vision and covered his eyes gently.  
  
"Go to sleep." Arya mumbled.  
  
Sandor grunted and leaned back into her warmth before slowly falling asleep.  
  


* * *

**ii. Jealous Of Bastards**

  
  
The Hound glared down at the Bastard.  _Who did this Bastard think he was?! Staring at Arya like a lovesick puppy!_

Sandor's hand twitched to his sword as the Bastard kept making eyes at his alpha.  
  
Arya, on the other hand, was happy to see Gendry. Glad that he was alive and she told him so. The blush that appeared on his cheeks alarmed her and she glanced sidelong at Sandor.  
  
 _Oh shit_ , she sighed. Sandor was glaring at Gendry and she noticed the twitch of his fingers nearing his sword. She had to make this quick.  
  
"Well, Gendry, it was good seeing you again. We'll let you get back to work." She nodded to her friend once more before heading out of the forge. "Come on, Sandor. Let's go find some food."  
  
With one last scowl at the Bastard, Sandor followed Arya obediently.  
  
~

  
"Stop scowling." Arya deadpanned, not even looking up from her plate.   
  
"I'm not scowling." Sandor grunted but glared fiercely at Gendry who was sitting a few tables away.   
  
"Stop scowling and eat." Arya repeated firmly meeting Sandor's eyes, "Or else you're sleeping in your own chambers tonight."  
  
The threat had Sandor turn to Arya quickly and he complied sullenly throwing her dirty looks as he ate.  
  


* * *

**iii. Relaxing**

  
  
Arya was taking a break from training and was sitting in the Godswood, reading. She checked on Sandor and was pleased to see that he was sleeping deeply. He was laid out on the comfortable grass with his head resting in her lap. She noted the peaceful expression across his burnt face and smiled inwardly at the thought that, his burns didn't bother her at all. He was an alpha with dominant omega tendencies around her and quite honestly...that was endearing. It was times like these that she enjoyed. She absentmindedly leaned down, pressed a kiss to his forehead and then stroked his hair before returning back to her book.  
  
Unbeknownst to Arya, Sandor was only half-asleep. He grinned inwardly at the kiss and her touch....it was nice. He felt warm and rather comfortable despite being on the grass but it was her scent and her presence that made it even better - he slept better whenever she was around.  
  
He decided to wake up at that moment and yawned widely as he sat up and stretched. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he moved to sit next to her leaning against the tree. When Sandor finally opened his eyes gingerly, he blinked against the onslaught of light before meeting her amused grey eyes. Their was her trademark smirk before she went back to her book.  
  
~

  
  
The moment Sandor began to nuzzle her neck, Arya stopped him immediately.  
  
"We're not fucking in the Godswood again." The alpha said firmly, doing a damn good job of keeping her eyes on her book.  
  
Sandor frowned instantly but persisted by pressing kisses against the tempting neck. "Why not?" He murmured.  
  
Arya only quirked a brow, "One word: splinters."  
  
Sandor winced at that particular memory.  
  
"Besides," Arya continued, turning a page, "You don't see me pushing you up against a wall to fuck you in the sept."  
  
Silence met this and Arya looked up to see Sandor’s dilated pupils. She huffed, placed her book down and promptly pushed him on his back (which, of course, Sandor was happy to comply).   
  
"If we're going to fuck, it's going to be here in the Godswood." Arya muttered as she prepared his sheath. "Septs freak me out."  
  
Sandor couldn't help but chuckle before his laughter quickly turned to moans.

  
  
He didn't get any splinters this time.

  
  


* * *

**iv. Enquiring Friends...**

  
  
"Are you two...?" Tyrion trailed off with an enquiring brow.  
  
Sandor scowled fiercely, "That's none of your business." He growled.  
  
Petyr Baelish smirked, "Oh, it's like that is it?"  
  
"How sweet." Varys grinned, making Sandor nearly bring out his sword until Arya walked over to them. She took in their smirks and Sandor's scowl.

  
"Do stop teasing him."  
  
  


* * *

**v. ..Lead To Proposals**

  
  
"Sandor."  
  
Sandor turned at Arya's voice and caught the projectile she threw at him. His breath caught in his throat when he opened his hand to see a simple ring. It was made of silver but the set stone was dragonglass. When he looked up, Sandor noted that she was watching him avidly.  
  
"Marry me." Arya said firmly.  
  
"What?" Sandor smirked, "Don't I have a choice?"  
  
"No." Arya smirked back when she stood in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I wrote this a while ago and totally forgot to post it up...Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. My brain was slowly running on empty as you can tell based on the shortness of each drabble as you continue read haha. X)
> 
> Got another one of these to post~ *trying to stay awake*


End file.
